Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 10
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 10 ist die zehnte Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der zweite Teil der The Return of Dr. Wily Saga. Handlung Spoilers "Dr. Wily Returns," Part Two. Dr. Wily is back, and this time he has eight new Robot Masters of his own! Mega Man must track down and defeat each one before they complete their missions and conquer the world for their mustachioed master. It's hard enough when each new Robot Master is deadlier than the last, but how can the Blue Bomber succeed with Quick Man tripping him up every step of the way? Conversion Software Die Handlung beginnt mit dem angefangenem Kampf zwischen Mega Man und Quick Man, der den Blue Bomber in eine geothermale Anlage teleportiert, sodass jener auf Heat Man stößt. Durch die Fähigkeit von Bubble Man, den Bubble Lead, kann er das Feuer von Heat Man löschen und dessen Waffe Atomic Fire kopieren. Heat Man, der Robot Master von Dr. Wily, bittet um Vergebung und will klein beigeben, doch Mega Man trifft ihn mit dem Mega Blaster, da er von einem Virus gesteuert wird. Dr. Light erkennt, dass nicht nur die Vielzahl der kopierten Waffen Mega Man dazu verleiten, die Robot Master zu töten, sondern sein Widersacher einen Virus in seine Roboter eingebaut haben musste, der sich auf seinen'' "Sohn"'' übertragen soll. Er übergibt das Kommando an Roll und Auto und versucht einen Weg gegen den Virus zu finden. Roll, die ihm schon in seinen vorherigen Kämpfen eingeredet hatte, kein Kampfroboter zu sein der nur Seinesgleichen offline schaltet, kann ihn jedoch ebenfalls nicht überzeugen. Bei der Begegnung mit Crash Man im Kommandozentrum, versetzt Mega Man diesen in Rage, sodass er seine Crash Bomber einsetzt und die Zentrale in die Luft sprengt. Rock bleibt jedoch unversehrt, da er das Leaf Shield verwendet. Daraufhin kopiert er die Waffe von Crash Man und plaziert selbst Crash Bomber auf den Boden, sodass er den Robot Master in der Explosion zerstört. Mit Hilfe von Crash Mans Informationen machte sich Rock zu Air Man auf, doch gerät in einen heftigen Streit mit seinem Schöpfer, der ihn wieder bittet, nach Hause zu kommen. Mega Man verweigert dies jedoch wieder und will ihm beweisen, dass er die Stadt vor den Robot Master beschützen kann. Charaktere *Mega Man *Dr. Light *Auto *Roll Gegner thumb|250px|Short Circuits *Robot Master **Quick Man **Crash Man **Heat Man *Telly *Goblin *Kaminari Goro *Matasaburo Trivia *Die Flammen im Hintergrund des Covers ähneln dem Gesicht von Dr. Wily. *Auf Seite 8 erwähnt Dr. Light, dass Dr. Wily die Fähigkeiten seiner Robot Master an die der Original Robot Master angelehnt habe. **Crash Man: Eine Mischung aus Bomb Man und Guts Man **Heat Man: Fire Man **Metal Man: Cut Man **Quick Man: Elec Mans Persönlichkeit **Flash Man: Time Man *Im Hintergrund auf Seite 7 ist das Flammenzeichen zu erkennen, als Mega Man Heat Mans Fähigkeiten kopiert. Das Zeichen selbst ist das Symbol des FlameMan.EXE aus dem Spiel MegaMan Battle Network 3. *Der Robotervogel Reggae, erstmals in Mega Man 10 zu sehen, taucht in diesem Short Circuits auf, wurde jedoch bis heute nicht in einem Comic als Charakter erwähnt oder erbaut. Leseprobe MegaMan10Page1.jpg|Seite 1 MegaMan10Page2.jpg|Seite 2 MegaMan10Page3.jpg|Seite 3 MegaMan10Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 10 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics